Perlia: Forget the Rules
by Sanhec123
Summary: One shot for Perlia ( Perlia fans unite *thrusts up lightning covered trident*)


Perlia: Forget the Rules

Summary: Percy/Thalia one-shot. Little fluffy/lemony story for Perlia Fans. (Raise your tridents covered in lightning people. Yes if you didn't come with this for a symbol of Perlia fan base you fail.)

Nothing Special

Pairings: Percy/Thalia

F*ck The Rules

Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and retriever of the fleece was currently being dragged around by Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. She was so excited about the camp even after two months of being there. The reason she was dragging Percy with her everywhere was because over those two months they had bonded strongly to one another. At first it had been just friendship but after the first month Percy asked Thalia to be his girlfriend. She was overly excited about it and squealed so loud all the camp heard. They could always be seen together holding hands, training, kissing, cuddling, or just hugging and holding each other. All the campers had actually seen them in the forest building a tree house in the large oaks. Chiron had been alright with this as long as they were careful. After building the little home they would be found together there enjoying a snack or just relaxing. Sometimes they would actually sleep together in the same bed when they were too exhausted.

It's been three months since they started dating. Their relationship had developed farther both emotionally and physically. They didn't just kiss anymore when no one was around they would make out and grope each other. That was only when they were in camp inside there tree house they were much more intimate. They would always strip down to just there underwear. Sometimes Thalia would even let Percy take her bra off.

It was one of those rare off days for the campers. Thalia and Percy decided to spend it with each other snuggled up in their cabin. They had convinced their fathers to make it official. Their symbol was a lightning storm over turbulent waves. They were enjoying themselves covered in a thin blanket. They had taken another step in their physical relationship holding each other while completely naked. Thalia had her head gently laid against Percy's chest as he fed her grapes causing her to giggle softly. She looked up into his sea green eyes before sliding up his body and kissing him deeply.

"Percy baby," she spoke softly as she started getting nervous. 'Come on Thals this shouldn't be hard. You decided on this earlier don't wimp out now, you're a daughter of Zeus.' Percy had been looking at her and noticed her nervousness but just waited for her to speak. He knew when she was nervous she hated being pushed. When he noticed her nervousness disappearing he spoke gently, "What is it my little bolt?" Thalia smiled softly at his pet name for her which cemented her resolve. "Perseus I want to take our relationship to the next level," gulping lightly while snuggling further into Percy's chest. "My Percy I want to be yours fully." She was blushing tomato red now. Percy was stunned but looked into Thalia's eyes lovingly. "My little bolt are your sure," he smiled as she nodded into his chest. "Yes I'm sure because Percy you never know when we might die. We're demigods so fuck any rules against this. If we have to fight and someday die on a quest, I want to die knowing I gave my everything to the one I love most."

Thalia smiled as she looked into his eyes again before kissing him deeply. They continued their make out session before it became more passionate. Their tongues soon met fighting over dominance however, it was Percy that gained dominance forcing his tongue into Thalia's mouth. She moaned as Percy dominated her mouth and felt his hands gripping her ass tightly, she moaned as his manhood was now rubbing against her. She started grinding her hips into his causing his erection to twitch and harden into a steel rod. Their kiss was broken for the need of air.

As they were panting Thalia stared into Percy's eyes with half-lidded lust filled eyes. She slowly descended while kissing his neck then chest onto his abdominals, then she came to his stiff rod which was impressive for his current age. Her boyfriend was 6 inches long and 1.5 inches wide. She softly kissed the head of his manhood before giving a long lick from head to base then back eliciting groans from her Percy. She smiled as she then slowly began to inhale his meat pole while pushing her back behind her. She moaned at his taste and the way he feels in her mouth before sucking softly and moving back up then down. Percy moaned as his little bolt was giving him a blowjob for the first time. His dick was beginning to leak pre-cum onto her tongue which she happily swallowed as she steadily increased the rhythm of her bobbing head. However, she didn't remain idle in her own pleasure, she had two fingers plunging themselves into her slit and was now dripping juices down her thighs. She started pumping Percy's dick with her free hand while sucking harder and bobbing her head faster. Percy had his hands buried in her brown curls as she increased her tempo bringing him closer to his peak. She began humming as she felt his dick throbbing more and more causing him to finally fall over the edge. He held her head there as his manhood spewed rope after rope of life giving seed into her throat and mouth. Thalia did her best to swallow it all but some got out and leaked down her chin and onto her breasts. After gathering up with and cleaning his seed from her fingers she slid his body until her dripping hot core was aligned with his harder then steel rod. She slowly slide down on him gently guiding him with her fingers as he entered her. Percy held her slim waist tightly as he pushed all the way until his manhood met her hymen. Thalia then wrapped her toned and tanned legs around him slung her arms around his neck for support. With a deep and loving kiss Percy proceeded to thrust through her barrier causing a small whimper of pain to escape Thalia's lips. Percy held himself still as his little bolt adjusted to his size. With a small thrust her hips Percy knew she was ready and he began thrusting into her gently and slowly holding her hips gently yet firmly as a reminder to not lose control. Thalia's soft moans soon began to change in volume as she started to thrust her hips against him and gaining a satisfying rhythm. She would bounce up as he exited then slam down as he entered. His meat pole sliding and rubbing through her velvet love tunnel. As they continued their pace and intensity increased with her loving and lust filled cries of "Faster", "Harder", and "Deeper". Their lips would lock tightly until eventually her moans would separate them.

As they came closer to their climaxes their eyes would lock and convey their love for each other. Thalia was coming closer and closer before she felt her loves manhood throbbing violently within her. With a final kiss followed by a small scream and loud grunt they climaxed strongly. Percy flooded her with his life giving seed and she shuddered in bliss. Breathing heavily they stared into each other eyes before kissing once again pushing all their love to the forefront and falling onto their couch in bliss as sleep slowly claimed them they said to each other, "I love you."

Three weeks later

Standing before a stunned Chiron was a happily beaming Thalia Grace and goofy grinning Percy.

"Oh Percy, we're gonna be parents," Thalia exclaimed excitedly as she was cuddled into Percy's arms. "I can't believe we're having twins." Thalia and Percy hadn't actually cared about the consequences of their love making especially not after that wonderful week they had off due to bad weather conditions. They had had romantic dinners and made love in nearly every room in the tree house.

Percy pulled Thalia more into his embrace and kept a protective hand over her belly where their new creations of life were growing.

Time skip: 8 years later

Thalia Graceson stood their on the porch of their newly refurbished cabin a wedding gift from her uncle and father, with a cup of peach tea in hand as she watched her husband play with their seven year old twin daughters, Andromeda Sally Graceson (tribute to original perseus's love) and Hera Jane Graceson (tribute to her stepmother and requested her blessing). They were spitting images of their mother except for having their father's sea green eyes.

Thalia watched as her husband Perseus Graceson, they didn't want to choose what last name was used so decided to join them instead, put their daughters on his shoulders and climbed up the stairs they enchanted to only allow them or their family unless invited. Thalia smiled brightly as her little girls were waving at her enthusiastically as they approached her. Thalia looked up into her husband's sea green eyes before kissing him lovingly on the lips as she gently rubbed her engorged belly where their third child was growing. Percy gently set the twins onto the porch before wrapping his beautiful wife gently into his embrace and positioning himself to where his hands protectively and lovingly caressed her belly. They had already decided to name third daughter Penelope but have yet to come up with a middle name.

Read and Review. Also for my readers you can pm me if you want me to do any one-shots or try for some love stories with pairings you would like to see.


End file.
